Keep Calling me Home
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: It's been 10 years since Korra defeated Vaatu, and everything has changed. Well, not really. Korra revisits Republic City and all she left behind for a life of travel a decade ago. **LEAVE A REVIEW**
1. Korra

**Author's Note: **Just finished season 2, left with a lot of Korra feels, decided to write this little series set 10 years after. I'm quite happy with how the season ended, but now I get to have my fun. Enjoy, and please leave a review!

* * *

Avatar Korra stared at the upcoming city. Naga groaned as the ship rocked. Korra scratched behind the old girl's ear. "Don't worry girl, we're almost there." She wanted to call it home, but after so many years, it was hard to place that label on any specific place. Even doing it with the South Pole wasn't possible. Ten years of traveling had a habit of doing that to a person.

The ferry docked and Korra walked off, her water tribe clothing speckled with salt water. She had let her hair grow long over the past decade and it currently reached her hips in a braid. She shouldered her tiny pack then hopped onto Naga's back. "Alright girl, let's go say hello to some old friends." The polar dog barked then jogged into Republic City.

The city was still intact, thankfully. She would have heard of a civil uprising, or spirits and humans clashing yet again, but she was glad nothing had slipped past her. She sometimes wished she could be in all four kingdoms at the same time. At least then she could keep an eye on everyone. She wondered how the past avatars managed to do it. At the thought of them, her heart ached. People, specifically Tenzin, told her time would heal that wound, but she would never be able to forgive herself for letting her connection to the past avatars be destroyed.

The police station appeared brightly lit before her. Toph's statue stared at her as Naga jogged up the staircase. Korra gave a respectful bob of the head before focusing back on her destination. She slid off Naga's back and told her to wait by the door. She fished around in her pocket and tossed the polar dog a few treats to keep her occupied.

"Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Naga shook her head and Korra chuckled. "Good girl." She turned on the heel of her furry boots and headed inside. When she got inside, everyone stared at her but she had learnt to ignore the looks. Some bowed, others greeted her with her name, and in return she waved back and said it was nice to see them (at least the ones she recognized).

_I haven't been here in at least three years,_ she thought. Or was it two? She knew she had been visiting her cousins for almost a year, and before that it was the Fire Nation . . . she shook her head. It didn't matter. She was here now, for how long, who knew? Korra pushed open the doors and walked right into chaos, also known as the police department.

The officers were too busy answering telephones or looking at case files to notice the Avatar. She went straight to Lin's office and opened the door.

"Who in Ozai's name-" she paused, having looked up from her desk. The police chief smirked. "Avatar Korra, you're back."

Korra nodded, giving the older woman a smile. "That I am. Miss me?"

"As much as last week's leftovers." Toph's daughter chuckled and stood. She walked around her desk and shook Korra's hand firmly. "What brings you back to the city? Last I heard you were making good on your promise to keep the peace."

"Well, it makes my job easier when there are people like you around, Lin," Korra winked. "I'm not back on business, thankfully. Just wanted to stop in and see the crew. It's been too long."

Lin nodded. "While it's been quieter, it certainly hasn't been as fun as it used to be. Have you seen Tenzin and the others yet?"

"No, you were my first stop actually."

Lin chuckled. "I'm flattered. Mako's out on lunch, but he should be back anytime now."

At the mention of Korra's old love, she smiled. She remembered being there for his wedding, and the day his daughter was born, and once before that for a day of turtleduck racing, but other than that the two hadn't spent much time together over the past ten years. "Are you finally going to let him have your job?"

The earth bender laughed. "One of these days. My mother didn't leave the force until she was in her seventies. I plan to keep up that tradition."

"Then Mako had better look for another job."

The women laughed at that. Korra remembered the first time she met Lin. It was hard to imagine them having a tumultuous relationship back then.

The doors to the office opened and Mako walked in with his partner, a female metal bender who had, by the looks of it, recently upgraded to detective. Korra cringed. "You stuck him with a newbie?"

Lin shrugged. "Who else is going to take his job once he takes mine?"

"Fair enough." Korra stared at the man, marveling at how time had changed him. His hair was still short and he still insisted on wearing the red scarf of his, but there were creases on his face that hadn't been there before. He was only a year older than Korra, but somehow he seemed like he was over a decade older than her. She saw the laugh lines on his face though, and that made her smile. At least he made time to laugh. Likely that was thanks to his daughter.

"We'll do dinner sometime, alright? Catch up on what I've missed," said Korra.

Lin nodded then went back to her desk. Korra exited the office and went over to Mako's work area located near the window. She saw he had it propped open to let in a breeze.

The newbie noticed her first. Her green eyes went wide, and Korra was reminded of another earth bender as he met the cop's stare. Korra placed both hands on Mako's desk. "Hey buddy, you got any idea where I can find someone to take me to lunch?"

"Excuse me, I-" Mako looked up and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Korra!" She laughed as he maneuvered himself around his desk and proceeded to hug her tightly.

"The one and only! Miss me?"

Mako took a step back, keeping his hands lightly on her arms. "The world looks good on you," he grinned. "And of course I have! Republic City isn't the same without the Avatar in it."

"Good thing I'm here for a while then. Now, about lunch?"

"Uh, well I just got back from mine but-"

"Oh take her to lunch, Mako! The office won't cave in with you gone," said Lin from her office.

Mako smiled at Korra, offering her his arm. "Lunch it is."

He took her to the same place where she and Bolin ate way too many noodles ten years ago. She ordered a large bowl of the stuff while Mako only required tea. When they were alone, he folded his gloved hands on the table and smiled. "So what brings you back here? The last I heard from Tenzin, you were in the North Pole."

"Yeah, my cousins needed some guidance. Desna has been dealing with some . . . problems. Eska's with child and wanted me to personally perform a healing over her. She's surprisingly paranoid sometimes," Korra chuckled. "But it was fun. Without their father, both are a lot more relaxed. My aunt even laughed while I was there."

"That's wonderful Korra, I'm glad to hear that."

She nodded then sipped her tea. They sat in silence for a minute before Korra asked about his daughter. "How's little Torick doing? I'm guessing she's not so little anymore."

Mako chuckled. "You've got that right. She's eight now and she's going well in school. Apparently she takes after her mother when it comes to numbers."

"How is Asami, by the way? I got the letter you sent a year ago, asking for advice, but I couldn't get away to come see you both in person. Did you get the letter I sent back?"

Mako nodded. "I did, and it helped. We're uh, well," he scratched the back of his neck, "We got a divorce six months ago."

Korra nearly choked on her tea. "You two divorced? Why?"

Mako shrugged. "Things just didn't work out. We got married too young and, after everything we went through before, it was probably doomed from the start. She's back to living in her father's mansion and Torick stays there during the week. I see her on weekends and whenever Asami has to go on a business meeting."

Korra placed her hand over Mako's hand. "I'm so sorry, Mako. That must have been hard. I'm sorry I couldn't be around to help you both."

"It couldn't have been helped Korra, not really. And it's all for the best. Iroh sent me a letter about a month ago, asking if I would be offended if he and Asami began courting," he chuckled. "I said he had my blessing. Imagine, the general of the United Forces, asking me if he can date my ex-wife. I laughed for an hour straight."

Korra smirked. "At least he was nice about it. How are you doing, though? Really?"

"Honestly? I've never been happier. For the past three years, all Asami and I did was fight. Torick is happier now, she's not worrying about us like she used to, and I've got a lot more time to focus on other things."

"Like?"

Mako shrugged. "Work, and, you know, other things."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out, Mako!"

"Okay, okay! There may be an air acolyte I'm seeing, but it's not official and it's not serious, yet."

"How do we deem if it's serious?"

"When Bolin knows."

"You haven't told your brother?"

"I will! But right now he's busy with the whole pro-bending arena. It's really become his passion. Speaking of Bolin, have you talked to him lately?"

Korra shook her head. "I haven't seen him since . . ." she tried to remember.

"Torick's fifth birthday?"

"Yeah! Sorry, my memory," she chuckled, "it can get sluggish when I'm not saving the world."

Mako chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

"What was it about Bolin, anyway?"

"Nothing, I just wondered if you two were, you know, talking."

Korra crossed her arms and leaned back against her seat. "What are you getting at, Officer?"

"Nothing!" Mako held up his hands in defense. "It's just, I know you two have a . . . history and I was wondering if he had anything to do with why you were back in town."

By "history", Mako was eluding to the time he caught them getting it on in the closet during his and Asami's wedding. That "history" kept popping up whenever Korra was back in Republic City. They weren't always Korra's finest moments, but they certainly were entertaining. Bolin was a constant figure in Korra's mind, and while her ability to commit to one place was shot, she was quite proud of the fact that Bolin was the only one she had been able to love for ten years straight. Well, maybe not straight. Sometimes he bothered her, especially when his letters made it sound like he was angry with her. Either way, the guy was something else, and she _had_ missed him. A lot. But she didn't tell Mako that. She just smirked and took the offered bowl of noodles that came her way.

With lunchtime at an end, Korra paid for the meal then walked Mako back to the precinct. Naga gave him a big lick before he could get a hug from his old friend. She managed to lift him off the ground when she got her arms wrapped around him.

"I expect to meet this new girl soon, Officer."

"Double date in a few days?"

"Who would my date be?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Avatar Korra?"

Korra rolled her eyes as her cheeks lit up. "Get back to work," she chuckled. "Don't want you to get fired before Lin gives you the chief job."

Mako left her, his laugh echoing behind him. Once he was gone, Korra hopped back onto Naga's back and steered her towards the pro-bending arena.

_It can't hurt to see if he's in, can it?_ She shook her head and urged Naga into a run.


	2. Bolin

**Author's Note:** No matter how much I love Korra, Bolin will always be my favourite characterof the series. He is such a sweetheart. I can't get enough of him. Enjoy! Please leave a review.

* * *

Bolin leaned against the railing of his box in the pro-bending arena. He reached up, his arms slick with sweat, and tugged on the microphone. "Come on Maya, I could hit my grandmother harder than that!" he shouts. The young earth bender sends a glare at the man but sends her next rock flying at the opposing fire bender's head. He grins. "That's my girl," he says as he lets the mic dangle in the air.

His green eyes wander to the team he sponsored. Well, technically he sponsored all the beginners. Ever since he took over from the past manager, Bolin made it his goal to get as many teams in there as possible. He wanted to improve their bending, but also provide a form of entertainment that had been missing since the drama with Amon. In the nine years he had been at this, Bolin had seen many teams come and go, but as people began to trust him and his business, parents started sending their children to train at the arena and from there he fostered amazing teams.

As the team trained, he found himself thinking of them like his children. He wanted them to succeed and he wanted them to find something in themselves that they could be proud of, like he had when he started. Thinking back on those years, he smiled. Those were some good times.

The twenty-six year old scratched his five o'clock shadow. Man, he needed to start heading home before one o'clock. The nice thing about staying up late was someone else was always up like him, specifically Asami. Her office was down the block from the arena, and sometimes they went for tea together just to talk. His ex-sister in-law was very much still apart of his life, but in a way that felt more familial than romantic. That spot would always be reserved for Korra, whenever she decided to grace the city with her presence. He remembered a conversation they had the last time she came around.

"_Why don't you come with me? You always said how much you wanted to travel when we were younger."_

"_That was before I had a business, Kor. Besides, I can't be around messing with your Avatar stuff. You gotta focus, keep the peace and all that. My place is here."_

_She placed her hand over his. "My place is with you."_

He thought she meant it, that she would stay, but the next morning, after they shared breakfast, she and Naga took the next ferry out of the city. It had been almost two years since then. He could still smell her on his pillow.

The team's water bender, a thirteen year old nicknamed Scrap, sent a blast of ice at the other water bender. Bolin narrowed his eyes. "Watch those ice shards, Scrap. This is just practice."

Scrap waved his hand at Bolin then was hit but a fire blast. Bolin chuckled. The kid was good, but he was hotheaded like a certain water bender he once trained with.

"You train some mighty fine kids, Bo."

The earth bender whipped his head around and saw Korra staring at him from the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the frame with that cocky smile of hers. He wanted to kiss it off her as soon as he saw that spark in her eyes.

"You doubted me?"

She chuckled, pushing herself off the frame. "Never. Mako certainly doesn't."

He pouted. "You saw my brother before coming to see me?"

"Technically, I saw Lin first. Mako just happened to be coming back from lunch." She leaned against the railing beside him, their arms brushing. His skin prickled at the contact, but in a good way. It reminded him of the first time he held her, really held her, when she was half asleep on his side of the bed.

"Guess I can't blame you. He is a big shot police officer."

Korra rolled her eyes, nudging his shoulder with hers. "You're not exactly a street rat either, Bo. Still got that swanky place in Asami's postal code?"

Bolin smirked. "Nah, that place was too big for just me. I'm renting it out to some of the teams who can't afford to live on their own. So far it's been paying off. My flat fits me just fine." He reached up and pulled down the mic again. "Alright everybody, put on a good show. The Avatar has graced us with her presence today."

The six youths all turned their heads and saw the Avatar wave at them. Within minutes they were beating each other left and right. Bolin was impressed. "You need to come around more often," he teased.

Korra laughed. "That takes all the excitement out of it though. Then they'll get used to me."

"Is that why you keep leaving? So I won't get bored of you?"

She stared at her hands. "Maybe," she said quietly.

Bolin looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time that day. Something about her was different. The bags under her eyes were darker than before, and while she still had that spark, he could see from the way she moved something was weighing her down. He wanted to hold her again, and he almost reached for her when he remembered the kids were still practicing. He looked away and took the mic. "That's enough for today guys. Be back here at seven tomorrow morning for your training. Your ring time starts at nine, so don't be late!"

The kids ran off the platform, leaving Korra and Bolin alone. "Do they do this every day?"

"I work it around their schooling. With the cash Varrick left me, I've managed to hire some tutors for the children whose parents aren't in their lives, or can't afford schooling." He turned to her. "But that's not what you came here to talk about."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining like they held the moon inside them. She took a small step closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. The muscles slacked under her touch and that stupid knot that was always in his neck started to unravel. She tilted her head up with eyes half shut. "I don't want to talk."

His lips found hers without effort. This was an old game they had been practicing for almost a decade. His hands knew just how to sit on her waist, knew just where to press so she leaned closer against him. This was a game he learned how to play a long time ago, and he liked playing it with her best. Just as his arms started to snake around her body, cocooning her close against him, she pulled back a little.

"Your place close by?" she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

Bolin nodded. She smiled. "Lead the way."

Korra slipped on one of his shirts. He forgot she sometimes hated the cold, mainly when she was still wet from a shower. He managed to find a clean pair of underwear before crawling back into bed beside her. His arms sought out her body and soon she was wrapped in them again, like before, with his head resting against her shoulder from behind. His eyes drooped shut, but he kept them open as the open windows let in an afternoon breeze.

"Bo."

He sighed, proving he was still awake, but flexed his arms around her for good measure. She chuckled. "I hate when you do that."

"Why, because you're not as ripped as I am?"

"Excuse me? Have you seen these guns?"

"Yes, in fact, I have." He tilted his head down. "And I love them," he said as he kissed them.

She snorted. "You are such a sap."

"I'm your sap," he muttered. "Forever."

Korra didn't reply after that, and he thought she was asleep when he felt her take a deep breath. "I think I want a kid."

Bolin's eyes popped wide open. "Pardon?"

She shrugged. "Don't you want kids?"

"Well, yeah, of course! I've always wanted to be a dad. I just . . . you know . . ."

She turned in his embrace so she was looking right into his eyes. "Bo, I want kids. A lot of them. I want a pack of troublemakers who've got a quick tongue and strong fists. But I want them to be sweet and gentle." Korra's gaze flickered off to the side then back to him. "I want your kids. Our kids."

Bolin pinched himself. When he whimpered "ouch", Korra raised an eyebrow. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I had to pinch myself. I thought I must be dreaming."

She shook her head. "I know it's unexpected, but I've been traveling for ten years. That's a long time in anyone's life, but in those ten years I've seen so much. As the Avatar, I have to bring balance. I've been so focused on my work that, well-"

"You've been neglecting yourself," Bolin finished.

"How did you know?"

"I saw it on you when you came in. You're pretty good at hiding things from Mako and Asami, but you're not good at lying to me." He smiled. "I'm kinda glad you suck at that though. Makes it easier to have the upper hand."

She punched his shoulder and he flinched. She smirked. "Two for flinching." He avoided her first the second time and instead kissed her deeply. One of her hands weaved through his hair while the other rested lightly on his cheek, fingertips barely brushing his whiskers.

"You never did say anything about the whole kid thing," she reminded him later.

Bolin's hand played with her damp hair. "I thought the answer was pretty obvious," he said, pressing a kiss to her jawline.

"Is it?"

"Kor, how long have we been doing this?"

"Long enough."

"Exactly. I'm amazed we haven't had a baby before now." When she didn't answer he opened his eyes to find her eyes shining with tears. "Korra?"

"Bo, there's something I have to tell you."

He sat up a bit, leaning on one of his elbows. "What is it?"

"I—do you remember a few years back, how I didn't come back to the city for . . . a while?"

"Yeah, you said it was work related and you couldn't come. I understood."

"It—it wasn't work related." She stared up at the ceiling. "I lost it."

Bolin squinted. "It?"

"The baby—our baby. She . . . I didn't even know she existed until I lost her. I thought it was my moon time, but . . . something felt wrong." She roughly wiped away her tears. "The healer said I was only two months along. I hadn't begun to show. I didn't—I wanted to tell you but every time I thought about it . . . I just started to cry." Korra looked at him as another tear fell. "I'm so sorry, Bo."

He held her tight, one of his hands rubbing her back as she rested her head against his shoulder. "It's not your fault," he replied quietly as the image of Korra carrying his child flooded his mind. _I had a daughter. _He squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears fell.

After they were both done with tears, when Korra was on her back staring at the plastered ceiling, his hand fell to her stomach. The warmth traveled up his arm and settled in him, making him rest his head on her bosom. "You're going to be a great mom, Kor," he said quietly.

She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. "Thanks, Bo. That . . . means a lot."

"I've always wanted to name my first kid Bei," he said.

"What makes you think we're having a boy first?"

"There's nothing saying we won't."

Korra snorted. "Please. It'll be a girl. I know it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Mothers know these things."

Bolin chuckled. "Fine, fine. We'll save Bei for the next one. Just how many girls am I going to get to spoil?"

"A ton, so you better use Varrick's money wisely. Invest it in something useful."

"Like toothpicks?"

She lightly smacked his head. "Now you're just trying to make me laugh," she chuckled.

"It's working, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately"

The young man pushed himself up on his elbows and pecked her forehead. "Then it's worth it. So when do I get to go ask your father if it's okay to marry you?"

"Whenever you can get away from work, I guess," she smirked.

Bolin rolled over to the bedside table and pulled out his calendar. He circled the entire next week, writing in his messy scrawl 'ask Korra to marry me'. She laughed. "I did plan on staying in the city for a while."

"We can always come back, if you want."

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm not passing up on the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you, if that's what you're asking. And I'm not saying traveling is completely out, but the kids are going to need a stable home. If we keep a place here, you can do your work and I can do mine."

"Then we can combine them when the kids are old enough. You could always expand your business to the other kingdoms."

Bolin's eyes widened. "You know, I hadn't thought of that." He kissed her cheek. "You're a genius."

She smirked. "Can't say you just keep me around for my looks now." As they made themselves comfortable again, her stomach grumbled. "I think it's time we get dressed and you take me out to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" he asked as he reluctantly loosened his grip. She sat up and looked around the room, wondering where her clothes had ended up. Before getting up, she leaned back and kissed him.

"Us."

He smiled. A damn good reason to celebrate indeed.


End file.
